digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi
This article details the relationships between Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and his fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Izzy looks up to Tai as a leader and values his opinion very much. The Digimon Adventure novels reveal that Izzy had joined the soccer club at school in order to fulfill a physical education requirement and had been invited to summer camp by Tai. Izzy also notes that Tai treats everyone equally, without discrimination. He is also seen hanging around Tai the most out of school, and is probably closest to him. In the Digimon Adventure PSP game, it is stated that Tai is Izzy's best friend, and that they would tell anything to each other. Izzy and Matt get along fairly well; they at least do not get into as many arguments as Tai and Matt do. When Matt realizes Tai and Agumon weren't back from Pixiemon's training, he and Izzy decide to go off and find Tai themselves while everyone else rested. Usually Matt is impressed with what Izzy has to say and always is willing to listen to any new theories that Izzy has formulated. Izzy also likes to hear feedback; he was interested when Matt responded why he wanted to find a crest to "digivolve" or improve himself as well as his Digimon. Izzy views Sora as a friend. She is not quick to judge his computer hobbies and standoffish behavior, and even once sticks up for Izzy when Tai yanks his computer away from him. In Digimon Adventure tri., Sora calls Izzy when she is having a dilemma. Izzy often finds it hard to come to terms with Mimi's stubbornness and unwillingness to listen to logical reason (although said lack of logical reason turns out helpful in the Black Gear incident). He eventually, however, comes to terms with her down-to-earthness and comes to care for her deeply. Three years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Izzy develops a crush on Mimi, even going so far as to create a program that enables him to choose new clothing to appear more fashionable. ". In the manhua, when Mimi and Izzy are trapped in some ancient ruins and Mimi runs off crying about how Izzy likes his computer more than her. Also, while asleep, Izzy dreams about Mimi: "Sure Mimi, I'll hold your hand." The novels mention that Mimi was Izzy's classmate prior to the series. While Izzy has a vast knowledge of technology, he looks to Joe for the life wisdom he has to offer. He also is one of the only people besides Kari, and T.K. who understands Joe's full value from the beginning, something Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora figure out later in the series. When the group escaped from Piedmon, Joe sacrificed himself and got caught for letting Izzy the chance to get away. However, Izzy got caught himself, not before he cried out for Joe. In 02, it looks like the two became close friends and are seen a lot side by side, and helping Cody become a better DigiDestined. Izzy is not the closest person to T.K in the first season, maybe because there were other four (Tai, Joe, Sora and of course, Matt) who took care of T.K since they were the older ones who had to be in charge, but the two are good friends, and are often seen staying close to one another in most parts of 01. In 02, the two communicate more (maybe because Izzy helped a lot to the group in this season) and teach the new digidestined about the digital world. When Kari first stepped foot into the Digital World, Izzy was protective of her like his other fellow DigiDestined. However, he did not obsess over her safety like Tai did, and allowed her to prove that she could fend for herself. At Tai's request, Izzy has taken responsibility for watching Kari on two occasions; first when he protected her when Tai involved himself in WarGreymon's battle with Piedmon, and when he partnered with her to contact the DigiDestined in Hong Kong. Izzy sees Davis as a competent leader of the DigiDestined in 02, and is often around to help him and the group. Yolei looks up to Izzy, as he was president of the old Computer club. Izzy seems eager to pass on what knowledge of the digital world he has to Cody. The two boys share the same trait of the Crest of Knowledge thus making them rather compatible peers. After Ken abandons his Digimon Emperor persona, Ken and Izzy get along very well, due to their similar levels of intelligence, most notably in A Chance Encounter.